1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ball screw assemblies, and more particularly to ball screw assemblies having spacers between load bearing balls.
2. Related Art
Ball screw assemblies are used to effect linear actuation in various industries, such as the machine tool and aerospace fields, for example, wherein improved performance factors, such as, increased speeds, reduced weight, and increased life between servicing, is under constant demand. As such, ball screw assemblies have incorporated ceramic balls between external ball grooves of a screw and internal ball grooves of a nut in attempts to meet ever increasing performance level demands. Though the incorporation of ceramic balls has provided some performance improvements, particularly increased speed capabilities, there remain some challenges in meeting the demands for increased life, increased load carrying capabilities, and reduced noise in use.